


Everything's Fine

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Geralt, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets, soft dom, sub jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier has been living alone for a long time after isolating himself to stop his anxiety and keep himself safe. He wants to be looked after, so for the past year he'd been experimenting with being a self care sub, letting himself drop while alone but not letting anyone in. When at the shop, he meets Geralt and starts a conversation with someone who he thinks he may be able to trust for the first time in years. Jaskier worries letting Geralt in may lead to him finding out about his "quirks". He just wants to feel safe again and have someone look after him.Beginning of what will soon be hurt/comfort sub/dom stuff, leading into smut at some point haha
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 30
Kudos: 263
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a series I'm wanting to get into. This is written totally from a perspective I enjoy and not sure if other people are into it D:  
> Although, if there's anything youd like to see happen, just leave a note ^_^

The alarm went off at 11am. Jaskier rubbed his eyes as he switched it off, getting up immediately, sticking to his routine, whether he liked it or not. This was more of a comfort than anything had ever been, but no one could know about it.  
Every day, he'd wake up and have something to eat that he'd pre prepared the night before. Then once chores were done, he could watch some television as a reward. Of course, he could do these things when he wanted but that wasn't the point.

  
It had started about a year ago. Jaskier had been doing his normal self destructive internet browsing. He was upset and making himself worse by listening to sad music and reading intentionally depressive stuff that fed into his insecurities. He had got himself into a rut, not leaving the house, not getting dressed, sleeping all day and staying up all night. Finding new ways to simultaneously not think about how shit everything was but also only thinking about it. He'd sit and wonder what it would be like to have someone there. To not be alone all day every day. He wanted someone to look after him, hold him and say everything will be okay. A person who would let his brain stop for even 5 minutes, let him not worry about the world and they'll sort it out. He stumbled across a few people online who were posting about self care sub activities. What to do if you don't have a dom partner and you want to feel looked after and as soon as he began to read something triggered inside his brain. Going to bed and waking up at the same time every day. Eating at certain times but only being allowed sweets when he'd been "good". Scheduled television time. The list went on and on. Jaskier wrote up a timetable and a tick sheet and put it on his fridge. Each time he did something, putting a little tick or smiley face on the sheet made his cheeks blush with pride. Silly things that were easy enough to do, but he did them. And each day when the alarm would go off to wake up, it was like a button being pushed in his brain to drop into this role and be looked after, even with no one there. He needed the routine and it gave him comfort. At night, when everything seemed desperate, and nothing could shift the creeping feeling of bursting into tears slowly reaching his throat, at least he could follow his instructions and get himself to bed knowing he tried.

Today, started like every other, and after he had done his chores and got dressed, he left to get some fresh air and get shopping.  
The sun was out. Jaskier had music blaring through headphones as he walked to the shop. Lost in his own world, happy enough. He got a trolley and wandered round the aisles, as he turned round an end, he clattered into someone's heels, making his heart sink. He took his headphones off and immediately came out of his daze.

  
"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, really I should have been looking where I was going, are you okay?"

  
Jaskier stuttered.  
The man infront of him lifted his hand gesturing that Jaskier should stop and it's okay.

"You're alright, I'm fine. "

"No, I really am sorry, I'm so clumsy, I-"

The blonde smiled, laughing almost.

"Honestly, I'm fine, I think you got more of a fright than me. "

He turned round to get on with putting things in his basket and Jaskier moved on, embarrassed. He quickly got nearly everything he needed and anxiously went to the till, trying to be as fast as possible so that he could go home and be safe again. When he went outside, the man from earlier was in the car park. Jaskier hoped he wouldn't notice him.

"Come to beat me up again?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm joking, sorry, I was- I was saying have you come to beat me up again"

"Oh! Haha, yeah."

Jaskier awkwardly laughed, he barely left the house and never spoke to people in real life unless he had to. He found when he started, he couldn't stop and almost always said too much and ended up feeling guilty. But for some reason, he wanted to talk just a little longer with this stranger, and thankfully, he took the lead.

"I'm Geralt, do you live near?"

"Jaskier, um, yeah, about 10 minutes away. "

"Would, would you like a lift?"

Jaskiers eyes widened. Why was this guy being so kind to him. He looked around as if he could be talking to someone else.

"I, that's very kind, but really i only live a few streets away. And I like listening to music while i walk , and the suns out. Thank you though."

"It's okay, no problem."

Geralt bowed his head almost hiding behind his hair. Jaskier closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His mouth opened and closed twice before any words came out. He didn't know where it came from, but he managed it.

"If you have Facebook or I don't know, a number I could maybe speak to you some time..."

Jaskiers face turned scarlet, instantly regretting asking. Geralt's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure, here's my number, I don't really use Facebook or anything like that."

Jaskier took his number and smiled. Geralt got in his car and Jaskier walked home.

As he shut the door, he pressed his back against it. What was he thinking? Thousands of worries immediately running through his head. How will he message, when should he message? Then looking round his flat, at his habbits, at his routine. He worried about how anyone would understand him and wondering what he would even talk about. It was already all too much. He put the shopping away, then brought all of his blankets from the bedroom into the living room and onto the couch, falling asleep after tiring himself out with nerves.  
At 9pm he woke up, drowsy. There was no light coming through the window and he knew he'd be up all night now. He got himself a drink and crisps and went back to his little nest he'd made himself, turning the television on and picking a film to watch. He hadn't earned it and he knew that, but he was all over the place and couldn't settle. He knew what he wanted to do. But he wasn't going to. He turned his phone over and turned his television up, but no matter how loud it was he couldn't get that smile out of his head.

'You're alright, I'm fine'

Jaskier replayed the moment in his head of Geralt trying to calm him down. He felt embarrassed. He was being stupid, taking comfort in a stranger like that. It made him feel ashamed. The first real reassurance he'd had off of anyone in years over a stupid trolley and he was excited about it. He thought about how big he was, in comparison to himself. Jaskier was a tall man, not terribly broad shouldered but he stood out, but Geralt was bigger. Much bigger arms and shoulders, slightly taller. Jaskiers mind wandered thinking of what it would be like to be held and feel the way he'd been trying to feel over the past year, being looked after. He stopped himself again, putting the subtitles on his film to make himself concentrate more. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let anyone in. This routine was safe and couldn't hurt him. He gripped the blanket ontop of him and wrestled with the feeling in his stomach. Then picked up his phone.

"Hi, it's me, Jaskier. From the shop. Sorry it's late, I hope I'm not disturbing you. Anyway. Hi."

He typed it, deleted it then retyped it three times before sending it and turning his phone over as he couldn't bare to look at the reply, or worse, not get one. He bit the skin on the inside of his lip, when he tasted a metallic taste he rolled his eyes at how pathetic he felt. He checked his phone, there was a message, his stomach dropped. He held his hand over the screen, moving it down in tiny movements to try and make the process easier.

"Hi Jaskier from the shop, nah I'm just watching television. How are you? Geralt, from the shop haha"

Jaskier was smiling from ear to ear. He wriggled on the seat and instantly began messaging back. He didn't want to seem eager, but also wanted to know everything about him right away. How was he? What was he going to say? I'm aching all over my body with life anxiety but that's normal didn't seem like a good opener.  
"I'm okay, watching a film. How are you? :)"  
After 10 minutes he got a new reply.

"Just okay? I'm fine, recovering from an ankle injury at the shops earlier but I'll live ;)"

Jaskier felt overwhelmed. He didn't think Geralt would bother about why he felt 'just okay', why should he? But there he was. He was worried about seeming like he was looking for attention, so he ignored responding to that part. But he wanted to. He wanted to tell him he was upset, and have him message back saying everything was fine like he did earlier. What was he doing? He's known this guy for about a minute and he's already jumping through these scenarios that simply wont happen.

"I'm sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you. What are you watching? X"

Jaskier hit send before he'd realised what he'd done. The blood draining from his face. A kiss? That's it, he thought, over before it had begun. He'd ruined it, as per usual. His phone lit up.

"Nothing interesting. I'm glad you messaged actually, you're a good distraction x"

He got one back. He almost melted into the couch. Closing his eyes and holding his phone to his chest. Was he flirting?  
They continued messaging each other for a few days. Lightly flirting with each other, Jaskier telling Geralt he was cold and Geralt sending sympathetic messages of warmth back. The excitement was having a strange effect on Jaskiers routine. Jauntillly ticking off each task and feeling like he was good. Such a basic word and a basic feeling, but he longed for someone to tell him he was good. But for now, rewarding himself, was good enough.

He was getting a drink and not thinking, lost in his dazed state, when he dropped the glass, smashing it on the floor and the water going everywhere. When he bent down to pick it up, he immediately felt a sharp pain go up his arm from his hand.

"Fuck."

He sucked air through his teeth as he watched the water on the floor mix with the red blood that was dripping from his hand, then ran to the toilet to hold bunched toilet roll onto the smallish wound. Normally, he was used to being on his own, dealing with problems without fuss, but without thinking, Jaskier lifted his phone.

"So... I might have had a small accident. I'm okay, don't worry, but I've cut my hand on some glass and there's a... Small bit of blood xxx"  
Was he seeking attention? Probably, but he craved it.

"Are you okay!? What happened? Do you need me to come over, Sweetheart? Xxx"

And there it was. Whatever pain he had was totally gone and he was overcome with the utter bliss of someone wanting to look after him. The completely new feeling of need. He was starting to open up and wanted to fall into it, as far as he could.

"I'm fine, I just, I wish you were here. Xxx"

Jaskier sat on the edge of the bath, clutching at his hand. It wasn't until Geralt had asked for the address, and he'd sent it back that reality hit him. No one had been in his flat for at least a year. It wasnt a mess or anything, he tidied every day like clockwork, it just all of a sudden felt extremely personal, like he was letting someone into his head. Before he could gather his thoughts, the door went. Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair infront of his mirror, taking in a deep breath to collect himself, then walked down the hall to open the door.

"Hi-"

Jaskier smiled before Geralt interupted, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Let me see you then, baby."

Geralt lifted Jaskier's hand, inspecting it delicately, Jaskier let himself be handled His voice filled with reassurance, making Jaskier melt instantly. Jaskier didn't even take in what was going on, he allowed himself be led back into the bathroom, while Geralt cleaned the wound. He stared at the man infront of him, letting his mind wander. This is the first they'd been together since they'd met, and this was definitely different. It was so natural, the way Geralt took over, almost like he'd imagined. Someone there to just take the trouble away, make it simple, do the thinking. He tried to stop the thoughts going through his head. Geralt wasn't his carer, it was shameful to put so much weight onto someone like that when they're just trying to be helpful. Jaskier winced as Geralt held a cloth onto his hand with pressure.

"Come on, lets get that drink you wanted before you had your cry for attention."

Geralt joked, poking Jaskier in the ribs, making him blush.  
He followed him into the kitchen and pointed to where the glasses where. When Geralt saw the blood on the floor he turned and held Jaskier in his arms.

"Poor baby, you must have got such a fright. Everything's fine, I'm here now."

And everything was fine. Jaskier leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. It was the first hug he'd had in years. He opened his eyes before they seperated and caught his chart on the fridge door, filled with ticks and smileey faces. His stomach churned and he moved to grab it and put it in the bin before Geralt could see it. Trying to make it look like the same move, he opened the door and took out some juice. The last thing he needed was Geralt asking why he had a sub chart of self praise and tasks, and running a country mile away from him. Oh, yeah, I'm so unlovable I dom myself when I'm alone. Jaskier lifted a sweeping brush from the side of the fridge.

"Go and sit down, relax, I'll take care of all of this. Stop working yourself up. Go!"

And he did. He obeyed. He left and sat down and listened to Geralt find his way about the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, put the TV on, stop worrying, I'll look after you."

The both laughed. But a shiver ran over Jaskiers entire body with Geralts sure tone. He bit into his finger, leaving little teeth marks, wondering how the night might play out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot and when i started this story I didn't know how to add chapter, so, the chapters are individual stories as part of a series lmao  
> please don't judge me :c haha  
> to get to the second chapter; go to next work-> in series, rather than chapter.  
> sorry for my idiotness.  
> hahaaha


End file.
